


17 CARAT HOST CLUB。

by chariseuma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, OHSHC!AU, ouran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chariseuma/pseuds/chariseuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OHSHC!AU</p><p>After the incident in Japan, Jihoon refused to be near a piano, even for a second. Even the thought of touching the keys of the piano managed to up every single emotion within him. Jihoon thought going back to his hometown, to go to his old school, would help him forget about the occasion and it certainly did — though, most of it was because of that so-called-idiotic-king of the host club Choi Seungcheol's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 000 - Prologue

Jihoon knew he should have just stay put in the library (despite the fact that it was louder than the fish markets he went to during his stay in Japan), but instead, he decided to listen his stupid conscience — the same one who thought going to Japan was a great idea — and opened the door to the third music room at the top floor south of the campus.

“Hello there,” a boy, who was sitting on a brown sofa, said in a modulated voice. “We are sorry but we are—”

“Joshua! Don’t be rude!!” another boy interjected.

There were five boys in the room, and all of their attention was focused on Jihoon. Jihoon backed away as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the attention. He was about to close the door when he heard the raven haired boy spoke again.  
“Don’t go! I know we are irresistible and charming and handsome—”

“Oh boy,” the boy who was sitting on his left murmured, rolling his small eyes. Something told Jihoon that it was normal for the raven haired boy to speak so proudly of themselves.

“— so I, as the king of this club, will allow you to have the best 5 minutes of your life with all of us!” 

By that time, the so-called-king of the club had stood up from his seat (which, Jihoon noticed, was the biggest and the most comfortable looking sofa he had ever seen in his whole life) and moved swiftly to Jihoon as he took Jihoon’s hand and held it as if it was the most precious thing he ever hold.

Jihoon was confused with his sudden act that he pulled his hand back in horror. “What the hell?”

The boy bent down to Jihoon’s height, and that was the moment Jihoon realized that his huge eyes were sparkling and for a second, Jihoon was mesmerized by those huge black orbs. The boy gave Jihoon a heart-stopping smile and whispered in a low voice that brought shiver down Jihoon’s spine,

“It’s okay, we accept gay students too.”


	2. 001 - Third Music Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon made the mistake of opening the door to the third music room, where he met an idiotic boy who called himself king, a freakishly tall guy who perhaps had fetish of small things, a weird blonde boy with small eyes and a nice guy whose smile hide so many things.

“You don’t even deserve to play on stage!”

“There are many other pianists who are talented than you — you should be ashamed for yourself!”

“It was a very horrible decision that they decided to choose you out of the other 20 contestants.”

“You only got in because you’re lucky.”

“Shit,” Jihoon murmured under his breath, shaking his head. He never liked it when he had one of those moments when his brain decided that it was the perfect time to have awful flashbacks.

He was in Korea now, everything that happened in Japan should stay in Japan but somehow he could not just forget the dreadful incident. After staying in Japan for almost a year, Jihoon never wanted to go back home this bad. When he first resided there, he already liked the place; everything was so wonderful. But ever since he was forced to go home, there was never a moment when he wished he had never gone there in the first place.

Jihoon sighed, fixed his tie as he stared at his reflection on the mirror and prayed that hopefully, no one heard of the news.

 

Gwangjin Highschool was still the same as Jihoon remembered it, though there were a lot of faces he failed to recognize. It was no surprise as he was never one to mingle with people. It made him feel relieved when he realized that he never had any friends to begin with, at least no one would actually care enough to know he had failed his father and brought the school’s name down.

He purposely did not attend the first day of school, in hope that there was no announcement made about him returning from Japan. Usually, there would be such announcements during the first day of school which caused him to skip it, and went to school on the second day instead. His mother had asked him why but he merely lied by saying he was not feeling very well.

Most of the teachers did still remember him, which made him feel a bit glad to be back. How could they not when Jihoon was one of the students to attend the school because of the scholarship that was offered to him because of his talent? Now that his talent was gone, he felt like it was unnecessary for him to actually still be going to Gwangjin Highschool.

“I’ve heard. About the competition, Jihoon.”

Jihoon looked up to his favourite History teacher, Ms. Yeon. She looked younger than her age; always had red lipstick applied on her thin lips. Jihoon came to notice that he never actually seen her without her trademark red lips.

“Oh.” He could not hide the disappointment in his voice.

It was embarrassing when someone you looked up to knew that you were a failure. Only God knows how many times Jihoon had cried to sleep ever since the contest.

“It’s not your fault,” Ms. Yeon assured with a warm smile, her hand lightly squeezing Jihoon’s shoulder.

As much as Jihoon wanted to believe that it was true — it was not. It was his fault.

“Yeah,” he murmured, eyes refusing to look at her.

“You’ll be up on the stage again, I just know it.”

He could only muster a weak smile, and prayed that she was wrong. Jihoon never wanted to be on stage again. Heck, he never wanted to be near a damned piano ever again.

 

“What the hell,” Jihoon muttered under his breath in annoyance. The goddamned school had four fricking libraries and all of them were filled with laughter and chatter of the students.

He thought library was supposed to be a quiet place, where one can study with peace but not in this goddamned school. He remembered the feeling he felt when he first entered the school; he was excited and joyous because the school literally had everything — from Starbucks to McDonald in the cafeteria. Of course, if Jihoon was one of the rich students, he would totally buy the cheeseburger every day. But that was one thing Jihoon did not have; stable finance. 

Now that he did not have any part-time job after quitting before going to Japan, he would certainly have financial problems. Not that his mother was that unfortunate, but he refused to become a burden towards her.

Stacking his file and notepad together, he began to walk out of the library and went towards the top floor of south campus. The place was so quiet, Jihoon could hear every step he made as he went further and further. He stopped walking when he reached the end room in the north corridor.

The place was too quiet for his liking, but he would rather be alone in such room rather than being in the library.

Jihoon was contemplating whether he should opened the door, just to see the other side of it but then a part of him screamed to just run as far as his short legs could get him.

With a deep sigh, he opened the door anyway.

 

Jihoon knew he should have just stay put in the library (despite the fact that it was louder than the fish markets he went to during his stay in Japan), but instead, he decided to listen his stupid conscience — the same one who thought going to Japan was a great idea — and opened the door to the third music room at the top floor south of the campus.

“Hello there,” a boy, who was sitting on a brown sofa, said in a modulated voice. “We are sorry but we are—”

“Joshua! Don’t be rude!!” a raven haired boy interjected.

There were five boys in the room, and all of their attention was focused on Jihoon. Jihoon backed away as he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the attention. He was about to close the door when he heard the raven haired boy spoke again.

“Don’t go! I know we are irresistible and charming and handsome—”

“Oh boy,” the boy who was sitting on his left murmured, rolling his small eyes. Something told Jihoon that it was normal for the raven haired boy to speak so proudly of themselves.

“— so I, as the king of this club, will allow you to have the best 5 minutes of your life with all of us!”

By that time, the so-called-king of the club had stood up from his seat (which, Jihoon noticed, was the biggest and the most comfortable looking sofa he had ever seen in his whole life) and moved swiftly to Jihoon as he took Jihoon’s hand and held it as if it was the most precious thing he ever hold.

Jihoon was confused with his sudden act that he pulled his hand back in horror. “What the hell?”

The boy bent down to Jihoon’s height, and that was the moment Jihoon realized that his huge eyes were sparkling and for a second, Jihoon was mesmerized by those huge black orbs. The boy gave Jihoon a heart-stopping smile and whispered in a low voice that brought shiver down Jihoon’s spine,

“It’s okay, we accept gay students too. We’re not judgmental.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes into exasperated slits. How dare this boy just accuse of him being homosexual! Not that Jihoon cared, but Jihoon was never a big fan of being labelled. Jihoon tongued the inside of his cheek, thinking of a comeback that could hurt this boy.

The boy named Joshua raised his eyebrow before shrugging nonchalantly. Before Jihoon could even countered back, Joshua stood up from his seat and shoved the boy with big eyes away.

“Yah!”

Ignoring his cry, Joshua gave Jihoon a small smile and said, “Please forgive me for Seungcheol’s behavior.”

“What is wrong with my behavior?!” Seungcheol whined, still on the floor, making the whole thing more dramatic.

“Everything.” Jihoon heard the boy with blonde hair murmured.

“Now, if you could just tell us, what are you doing here, that would be nice,” Joshua smiled again but somehow, his smile caused Jihoon to be frozen. There was something about the way he sweetly talked and sweetly smiled; it was as if he was hiding something behind those kind exterior.

“Uh…” Think, Jihoon, think! “I was just trying to find a place to study.” Nice.

Seungcheol stood up from the floor, gave Jihoon the greasiest smile he had ever seen in his whole sixteen years of life before he dramatically placed a hand on Jihoon’s cheek and caressed it, causing Jihoon’s small eyes to widen in horror.

“You don’t have to lie to meet us, my love.”

Jihoon’s face was turning red; his ears were burning hot. “What the—”

Jihoon would have thrown the F-bombs to him if it were not for Joshua, who took Seungcheol’s hand away from his face and forcefully pushed him away from Jihoon. Joshua might be a gaunt boy, but Jihoon could tell by the way he shove Seungcheol away, he had some super strength inside of him or something.

“Is he always this sick?!” Jihoon’s expression was stuck between indignation and horror.

“Once again, please forgive me—”

Jihoon did not realize it, but one of the boys who were sitting on the couch had walked his way towards Joshua, slowly destroying Jihoon’s confidence with his gaze that could kill a man. Jihoon gulped as his gaze met the boy and before he knew it, he was lifted off the ground by the boy-with-killer-eyes.

“Oh my God!” Jihoon let out a cry, his hands unintentionally letting his file and notepad go.

The boy only stared at Jihoon’s reaction, as if to examine him. He had his hands under Jihoon’s arms as he held him up as if he was a baby.

“Let me go, you giant freak!!!” Jihoon shrieked, flailing his arms around.

Without any expression, the boy blinked before finally putting him down on the ground. Embarrassed by his own reaction, Jihoon bent down in attempt to hide his flushing cheeks, and tried to grab his notepad on the floor only for it to be picked up by Seungcheol, who was 0.2 seconds faster than him.

“Oh?”

“What’s that?” the blonde boy from the couch asked, hopping his way towards Seungcheol.

He stared in horror as Seungcheol flipped a page of his notepad. Realization dawned to him that a human being would actually read the content of his notepad; he rushed towards Seungcheol, trying to get the notepad back. However, Seungcheol had seen it coming and he abruptly pulled the book out of his reach.

“Gimme! Give it back to me!!” Jihoon screamed.

Seungcheol seemed to be enjoying this as he let out a manly giggle. “You want it? You have to get it!”

Jihoon cursed his short structure, and swore to kick Seungcheol on his crotch after he managed to get his notepad back. Before he could do so, Seungcheol passed the notepad to the boy-with-killer-eyes. Jihoon ran to him but unfortunately, the boy-with-killer-eyes passed the book to the blonde boy. They kept on passing it around, with Joshua standing on the side, chuckling, feeling amused with the whole thing.

The blonde boy made a mistake to pass the book to Joshua because Joshua caught it, and gave them to Jihoon. Jihoon was expecting for Joshua to toss it to some other idiot, but he did not. He stared at Joshua for a moment, hesitating if he should take his notepad back.

“Take it,” Joshua smiled again. The nice-but-there-is-something-behind-this-nice-smile smile.

Jihoon had his eyes on Joshua the whole time he tried to take the notepad, but he made a mistake by doing so because Seungcheol managed to snatch it away again.

Jihoon could only stare at Seungcheol, who was jumping triumphantly with the notepad in his hand, as if he had won the Olympics or something. Jihoon was beginning to feel really irritated; he could feel his anger bursting through the roof. These people were being dilholes and he was done being ridiculed.

“Take the fricking notepad for all I care. Burn it, and I still won’t care. Just don’t ever show your face in front of me ever again,” Jihoon clamored.

He took his file from the floor, walked out and slammed the door hard.

Seungcheol was frozen in place — scratch that, everybody was frozen in place. His sudden behavior was something nobody expected. Seungcheol looked down on the notepad he was holding and suddenly, a flood of guilt washed through him. He glanced down at the sticker that was plastered in front of the cover.

“Lee Jihoon…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! What do you think of the first chapter? 
> 
> Thank you for those who leave kudos and comments - you are all precious (❁˘◡˘❁)   
> Don't forget to leave a feedback to let me know watchu think of this chapter. Thankies ♡


	3. 002 - Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was kidnapped... by pirates.

Jihoon was feeling very awkward in his new classroom. While everyone was busy prattling about where they spent their time during the holidays, Jihoon was just sitting in his seat at the corner of the room. He looked at his surroundings, wishing that he had his notepad with him.

Usually, at times like this, he would scribble notes and even write a few lyrics to not waste time.

He groaned as he remembered that his notepad was in possession of the crazy boy who called himself ‘King’. Jihoon did not remember seeing him anywhere until yesterday, and as handsome he was, Jihoon really wanted to erase the memory of his face from his mind. Jihoon was not sure if he was hallucinating because right on cue, he heard Seungcheol’s voice.

“Hello!!”

Jihoon looked up, only to see Seungcheol was on the door of his classroom, leaning against the doorframe. A few girls squealed. He wished he was hallucinating.

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he grunted.

Even a few guys were staring at Seungcheol now.

Seungcheol entered the class; giving flirty glances and winks to the girl he passed by. Jihoon saw Joshua, who only had his arms crossed as he watched Seungcheol strutted his way to the girls’ hearts. The creepy tall guy with killer eyes was also there; apparently he, too, was watching Seungcheol. The blonde haired dude was chewing something with his mouth.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

“My lady, your beautiful— ”

Jihoon did not bother listening the end of the sentence because he knew it would be super duper cheesy he would throw up the tuna sandwich he had eaten for breakfast. Jihoon tried not to give the slightest attention to Seungcheol, who, by the way, had every single person’s attention in the room.

And out of the twenty six students in the classroom, Seungcheol chose to approach Jihoon and gave him a huge grin.

“Hello, Jihoon-ssi.”

“Didn’t I tell you to—”

All of a sudden, he was interrupted by Seungcheol, who placed his index finger on his lips, just to shut him up. “Shh.”

“Oh my god!” he heard a girl screamed in the background.

“Could this be love?!” another one wailed.

“Forbidden boys’ love!!” someone squealed.

“But Seungcheol oppa — I love you!”

Embarrassed from all the attention, Jihoon fiercely removed his index finger away from his lips and gritted his teeth. “Why are you here?”

“For you, of course,” he replied cheekily.

“Well, yeah, I don’t need you. I told you to—”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he continued Jihoon’s sentence, “Yeah, stay away from you, whatever. But I don’t want to.”

Jihoon blinked. He really did not want to deal with this crazy boy right now.

“Look, I know it was uncivilized of me to treat you like that before. We have not been properly introduced.” Seungcheol stood up straight and hold out his hand. “I’m Choi Seungcheol. And you are…?” he was giving Jihoon the million dollar smile that made the girls in the class let out a loud ‘aww’. He swore he saw a girl fainted, but that was probably his imagination.

Jihoon only stared at his hand without any expressions. He decided that he would not waste any energy trying to deal with him.

Ashamed that his hand was not taken by Jihoon, he pulled his hand back and rubbed his palm on his trousers. Seungcheol glanced at Joshua before nodding, signaling for the gaunt boy to come towards them. As soon as Joshua entered the classroom, the girls shifted their attention to him. Unlike Seungcheol, he only gave the girls polite smiles as he handed a blue notepad to Seungcheol.

Jihoon came to realization that it was his notepad that Seungcheol was holding. Although he was being a total idiot for saying he did not care about it, he actually did. In fact, he had come up with a million ways to snatch the notepad away from Seungcheol.

Before he could proceed to do so, Seungcheol placed his notepad on his table and gently push it towards him. With the same heart-melting smile, Seungcheol said, a little bit gentler this time, “Sorry.”

For a few moment, Jihoon was lost in his big, sparkling eyes. He looked too good to be true; as if he came out of a very romantic yet cliché manhwa. Jihoon gulped.

“Don’t stare at me like that — I know I’m handsome.” And those words that came out of his mouth just seemed to ruin everything. Jihoon let out a grunt.

“By the way, I am looking forward to see you. Speaking of which, you have to come to the third music room, this afternoon. I’m expecting to see you there.”

“As if—”

“You have to be there.”

Seungcheol did not give Jihoon the time to counter back, as he pranced away. Jihoon could only stare at his notepad and let out a sigh of relief.

 

Surprisingly, the second library on the second floor of the campus was quiet enough for Jihoon to study. He scanned his surroundings and was satisfied that there were only a few people in the library. He sat down, opened his mathematics textbook when all of a sudden everything went dark. Realization dawned to him that his face was being covered by something… something that smelled like… Jihoon could not put his finger to it, but he was pretty sure he was being kidnapped.

“What the — OH MY GOD!” he yelped when he felt his body was being lifted.

Jihoon was not a fan of height, not that he was scared of it, but he realized that he had been carried for two times already it was starting to make him nauseas.

“LET ME GO!!”

Whoever it was, the person must be pretty strong. Being carried that easily, Jihoon felt like he was a sack of rice. “Let me go!!” he cried out once again, hitting the back of the kidnapper.

“I’m not a rich kid!!” he blurted out. Why would anyone want to kidnap him anyway? It was not like he was the richest kid in the school. He barely had 5 bucks in his pocket now.

Jihoon heard the sound of the door being opened to which he thought, ‘We’re in a van already?’

Jihoon was placed on what he assumed was a chair when the kidnapper finally uncover his head. Jihoon was expecting himself to be in a smelly old van, just like the ones he had seen on TV where a bunch of kidnappers abduct a person. But what he saw was something he did not expect to see.

“What the hell,” he muttered in annoyance.

Stood in front of him was Seungcheol, dressed in a pirate outfit. From their outfit, Jihoon assumed that Seungcheol was the insane captain, with his red hat and brown leather boots. Next to Seungcheol was Joshua. Jihoon could not guess what Joshua was, but he supposed he would be the type of pirate who secretly did the dirty job without getting his hands dirty. Joshua just seemed to give off that vibe.

Jihoon glanced at the dude-with-killer-eyes, or ‘eye’ as he had worn an eyepatch. Even with the eyepatch, he still looked pretty scary. Then there was the blonde boy, he too, wore a pirate outfit that screamed ‘I may be a pirate but I’m harmless!’. And next to him was a boy Jihoon did not see during their first meeting.

Jihoon did not have the time to think who he was when Seungcheol interrupted his train of thoughts.

“Welcome, Jihoon!!”

Jihoon blinked. When he came to realization that he was forced to come here against his own will, he took a deep breath before screaming, “What in the nAME OF GOD?!?! WHY W h Y WOULD YOU k i d n a p me.”

Joshua stepped in, with a smile again, as he said, “Technically, we did not kidnap you. I simply asked a family’s friend to bring you here.”

At the mention of that, Jihoon turned to his side to find a man clad in a tuxedo standing beside him. He had a stern look on his face, and Jihoon thanked god he was wearing a sunglasses; he really did not want to know what was behind those. Perhaps eyes that was more dangerous than the dude-with-killer-eyes.

“At your service, Mr. Joshua.”

‘MR?!?!? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!’

Joshua nodded as an acknowledgement before turning to Jihoon. “Our president specifically requested your presence here for the club.”

“Shh! Don’t talk anymore, Joshua!! Let me explain to him,” Seungcheol interrupted.

Jihoon tried to figure out what was going on, why were they dressed as pirate and why in the world he was brought here when he was supposed to study for mathematics.

“Lee Jihoon, you are the lucky bastard, who had been chosen to be a member of our 17 Carat Host Club!” Seungcheol announced.

“… what?”

“Did you not hear me? Do I need to repeat that?”

“I heard you but … what?” Jihoon was utterly confused. He had purposely avoid joining any clubs ever since he entered the school, due to his piano lessons and whatnot, and it would be a lie if he said he was not feeling a little glad that he was picked to be a club member. But the thought of spending his afternoon with this idiot Seungcheol made him grimaced.

Seungcheol looked up at the ceiling, probably just trying to be more dramatic, as he let out a sigh. “With your cat-looking face, and short height—”

Offended, Jihoon yelled. “I’m funsized!”

“— you will be the first cute lolita boy in our club!”

“Whattheheck.”

“Introducing, Joshua!!” Seungcheol introduced enthusiastically as he pointed at Joshua, who politely bowed and smiled when he was mentioned. “Our gentleman!”

‘Gentleman… what.’

Seungcheol then pointed to blonde haired dude, who waved eagerly when he was mentioned. “Soonyoung! Or better known as Hoshi, our vitamin!!”

‘What the hell is a vitamin.’

“Wonwoo!!!” Seungcheol continued, pointing to the dude-with-killer-eyes, who only nodded when Seungcheol introduced him. “Our wild man!”

‘Wild… or just plain creepy…’

“And Jun!!” he pointed to the guy in bandana, who was not present when Jihoon first encountered these monkeys. “Our Chinese flirt!” Jun stared at Seungcheol, perhaps he did not approve of the title that was given to him.

“And me,” his loud voice drowned into a whisper. Then, he yelled out, “Choi Seungcheol, the greatest and handsome and brilliant man who founded this club!!”

Jihoon clapped. Seungcheol turned to him, his big eyes sparkling again. “You like it? I know you’d like it. That’s why you should—”

“I’m clapping because it’s over,” Jihoon deadpanned before standing up, trying to get out of the room. He wondered why did he even bother to stay when he could have just left minutes ago.

“Wonwoo,” Seungcheol said.

With a blink of an eye, Wonwoo swiftly ran and blocked Jihoon’s way.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he looked up to Wonwoo.

“Stay,” he said, his voice was deeper than Jihoon had imagined.

It was not that Jihoon was scared of him, but there was just something about him that made Jihoon want to obey him. “I need to go—” Jihoon tried walking past Wonwoo but he held Jihoon’s arm firmly as he repeated, “Stay.”

Jihoon tongued the inside of his cheek, getting irritated with the people in this club.

“I told you, I need to— let mE GO.”

With one swift movement, Wonwoo managed to lift Jihoon from the ground (yet again), placed him on his shoulder and sat him down to the chair, as if he was presenting a sacrifice to Seungcheol. Jihoon crossed his arms in annoyance.

“What is wrong with you people?”

“We want you in the club,” Soonyoung replied.

“Why would you want me—”

“According to your profile, you came from a middle family,” Joshua interrupted.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Joshua took out a book from the inside of his black jacket and flipped the pages before showing Jihoon a picture of him eating alone the lunchbox he brought from home in the classroom alone. “You were eating your homemade food alone in the classroom.”

“Hey! You’re not supposed to take pictures of people eating!” he flushed.

Seungcheol, Hoshi and Jun dramatically gathered in a corner, whispering but it was loud enough for the whole school to hear. “Poor boy. Cannot afford food in cafeteria.”

“Ya! Just because I didn’t eat McDonalds or whatsoever in the cafeteria, it doesn’t mean I’m poor!” Jihoon defended himself.

Seungcheol rushed to Jihoon, placed his hand on his shoulder and with a determined look on his face, Seungcheol declared, “Come join us, you won’t have to suffer anymore!”

“I’m already suffering just being here,” Jihoon mumbled.

“You don’t have to become the poorest boy in school, Jihoon! Just come join us and you’ll be able to taste the life of rich people!!!”

“Come on, Jihoon, you’ll be a great asset to our club!” Soonyoung grinned.

“Yeah… heard you’re gay,” Jun added.

“I’m not—”

“Boys! Let’s dress him up!!” Seungcheol instructed.

With eyes widened in horror, Jihoon screamed out, “Wait? What?!” and the last thing he saw before being dragged to Hell was the creepy faces of the club members, gathering slowly towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys are the best istg <3 tbh i'm so psyched about this fic bc i've already had the fifth chapter wow ikr
> 
> leave a feedback to lemme know whatchu think <3
> 
> follow me: chwehanseol.tumblr.com // @hanseolchwe


	4. 003 - Weigh Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon, the newbie, managed to steal the president's clients away from him.

003 ▬▬ WEIGH ANCHOR

The third music room was full with girls now. Jihoon only stared lifelessly at his surroundings, wondering why he even submitted to them. He was wearing one of those pirate outfits, as a sign that he was now part of them. He was sitting on a sofa at the corner of his room, silently judging all the club members.

“Oh my God,” he muttered to himself, feeling stupid for wearing a dumb dark green hat.

Seungcheol was busy making the girls swoon, lifting their chins up while saying sweet nothings to them. Most — scratch that, every girl swoon at everything he said. Apparently, he was the king of bluff. Even the dude-with-killer-eyes Wonwoo, who Jihoon thought was mute until he said his first word earlier, had a few girls wrapped around his fingers. Jihoon was not sure what he did to have the girls squeal over him. All he did was just sit there, gave them a smile once or twice, and the girls would just go crazy.

Soonyoung was now juggling a thousand dollars antique ceramic cups, causing the girls to cheer for him.

“These rich bastards,” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

Jihoon glanced at Jun, who was quite famous among the ladies too.

“Say it in Chinese!” a girl requested.

Jun began to say something in Chinese, and even though it was a language Jihoon did not understand, it managed to make him cringe. He bet he was saying something dumb, just like Seungcheol.

“Enjoying the view?”

Startled with the voice that managed to snap him out of his trance, he looked up to find Joshua standing beside him. Jihoon was pretty sure he had a few girls wrapped around his fingers too, so it was a surprise to see him talking to Jihoon instead of entertaining the girls. Jihoon had come to realize that this was a club – a rather nasty club, he might add – that strives to entertain dumb girls in the school with their good looks and stupid romantic talks.

“What is there to see,” he mumbled.

Joshua let out a soft chortle. “Don’t be such a hardass.” Jihoon was now sure if he was surprised or he did see it coming that such ‘gentle’ Joshua had the guts to say those words.

“Go on, drink the tea.”

Jihoon glanced at the teapot on the coffee table in front of him before taking a cup that was filled with tea. He brought the cup to his lips and although Jihoon was more of a coffee person than tea, he found the tea delighting. It was sweet, but not too sweet.

“That tea costs $50, for your information. It’s from France.”

Jihoon almost spit out the tea. He was amazed, yet thought these people to be stupid, for spending $50 on teabags. He placed the cup on the coffee table, suddenly his appetite was gone.

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“But you’re here.”

“I don’t belong here.”

“Oh, but you do belong here.”

Jihoon glared at Joshua, irritated that he was twisting Jihoon’s words. Joshua only replied with a smile that made his eyes crinkle slightly at the corners, which made him even more good-looking and dangerous if that was possible.

“I don’t,” Jihoon gritted the words through his teeth, putting as much venom as possible.

Joshua chuckled, unaffected by Jihoon’s anger. “Yeah right,” he shook his head in amusement.

“Okay, seriously. First you guys kidnap me and then force me to actually wear this ridiculous costume and threatened to spread the photo of me picking my kimbap from the floor and ate it — this is a crime!” he stated. “And for your information, everyone does that! The kimbap’s not dirty and as a matter of fact, I am still alive!” he added.

“Okay.”

“Okay? OKAY?”

“Yeah, okay.”

Jihoon squint his eyes towards the so-called gentleman. “Don’t okay me.”

“Okay.”

“You did it again.”

“Okay, I won’t.”

“You said it again!”

“Fine.”

“Don’t fine me, either!”

“Oh boy,” Joshua mentally facepalm himself. “Look, Jihoon, our president wants you here for a reason. Trust me when I say this; he just wants to help you. He might seem like an idiot, but he’s a nice idiot.”

Jihoon glanced at Seungcheol, who was now on top of the table, declaring that they should set out for an adventure in the seven seas.

“I don’t need his help,” Jihoon muttered.

“You’re so hardheaded, you know that? That’s one thing that’s not stated in your personal file,” Joshua snickered.

“What…”

His fear of Joshua just began to increase as seconds passed by. He knew there was something this boy was hiding but it was hard to read him.

“By the way, you have clients.”

“Clients? What do you mean?”

“Girls who wants you as their host. For a newbie, you’re actually quite popular.”

“What do you mean?” Jihoon questioned again. He hated it whenever his question was not answered properly.

“Don’t worry. I’m pretty sure you’ll do a good job.”

“Joshua, what — cOME BACK!”

“Jihoon?”

Startled, Jihoon turned around to find a few girls were standing in front of there. There were four of them, and Jihoon surmised that they were his ‘clients’.

‘Oh my God, save me. Someone, save me!!!!!!’

“Y-yes?” he managed to squeak out.

“He’s so adorable!” one of them, the one with curly hair, gushed.

They sat on the sofa across Jihoon and stared at him with anticipation.

“Seungcheol asked us to come here for you. He said you’re 17 Carat’s new member!” another one, with short brown hair, said.

Jihoon glared at Seungcheol, who was already staring at him, giving him thumbs up and a wink. ‘This idiot…’

“Yeah, I guess so,” he sighed as he turned to the girls.

“Aren’t you adorable?” another one cooed.

“What class are you in?”

“2-A,” Jihoon answered.

He was beginning to feel nervous; even more nervous than when he was on stage. The girls were staring at him, as if they were expecting him to do something. Jihoon was never good with people, especially girls, and he found it so hard to actually come up with a conversation that a droplet of sweat chose this very moment to roll down his temple, causing him to twitch and wipe it away.

With shaking hands, he took the teapot and poured tea on a cup. The girls only watched his action as he nervously pushed a filled cup towards their direction.

“Please drink the tea.”

“Omo!!” they squealed in unison.

“Give it to me!”

“No!”

“Me!”

“It’s mine!!”

“He gives it to me!!”

“Girls, girls, girls, please!” Panic was ringing inside his tone. “Please don’t fight over a tea! I’ll — I’ll get you girls other cups.”

“Awww~”

 

“What the heck. That kid’s good…”

Seungcheol was peeking at Jihoon from afar; he was hiding behind his sofa and watched as Jihoon poured tea for the girls who he had sent to him. Seungcheol was expecting Jihoon to ruin everything but to his surprise, he did better than his expectation.

“Seungcheol, aren’t you going to keep us company?” Mirae asked.

Hearing her voice, he turned to her with a nervous laughter. “Sorry, ladies, I was just worried about our new member, that’s all.”

“New member?” Mirae asked, looking at the direction Seungcheol was focusing earlier.

“Yeah, Jihoo—”

Seungcheol did not have the time to finish his sentence because Mirae was already gushing about how cute he was and dashed towards Jihoon’s table. Seungcheol blinked as he watched his client ran away from him and moved to Jihoon.

Seungcheol lifelessly slumped his body towards his seat and stared into nothing. Joshua, who happened to passed by, shook him slightly on the shoulder and asked, “President…?”

“HE STOLE MY CUSTOMER AWAY FROM ME, JOSHUA,” Seungcheol cried, holding Joshua’s hand.

“Alright…”

“It’s not alright, you dimwit. He’s a neWBIE. NEWBIES DON’T STEAL CUSTOMERS AWAY FROM THE KING.”

“It’s not his fault that he’s a natural.”

“What do you mean he’s a natural?”

“Just look at him.”

Seungcheol turned to Jihoon’s table to see Jihoon was talking naturally, without even using any skinship towards the girls and they were already smitten by him. Seungcheol watched as Jihoon covered his mouth when he giggled, probably something silly that one of his customers asked and for a moment, Seungcheol wanted to be one of the girls and joined them too.

“Just what the hell was he talking about? WHAT MADE HIM SPECIAL?” Seungcheol asked Joshua, grabbing his collar.

Joshua patiently removed Seungcheol’s hands from his collar before dusting his collars. “I told you he’s a natural.”

“Wh—”

“He doesn’t try hard.”

“I do—”

“Girls like cute guys.”

“Aren’t I cute?” Seungcheol batted his eyelashes and pouted.

“No. That’s disgusting,” Joshua deadpanned.

“Yeah, whatever,” Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

 

“For a pixie, you’re doing a good job,” Jun praised, playfully slapping Jihoon’s shoulder.

Jihoon whined, rubbing the sore spot and countered, “Who are you calling pixie, freak?”

“Oooo~” Jun pretended to be scared and then let out a guffaw. “Is that the best you can come up with?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Jihoon, what’s your secret?” Soonyoung interrupted. “Man, you were on fire! All you do was talk and the girls were so mesmerized.”

A crimson flush spread up from under his collar, feeling delightful that he was being praised.

Seungcheol was just crouching down at the corner of the room, his back facing all of them while he sulked as he stared at the wall. It was rare that he was not at the center of attention and it bugged him that out of all the members in the club, it had to be the newbie who stole his spotlight.

“He’s sulking,” Wonwoo stated.

Joshua glanced at Seungcheol and shook his head. “Let him. He’s just upset that he’s customers were stolen by Jihoon.”

Jihoon blinked. “I would never do that.”

“I would never do that,” Seungcheol mimicked in a higher tone.

Jihoon pressed his lips in a straight line, annoyed.

“Here,” Jihoon said as he gave Soonyoung the pirate outfit he had worn before walking away from them. “Thanks for the outfit and all.”

Before Jihoon could walk out of the room, he turned to them and grinned, “I had fun. But let’s hope we do not see each other again, yes? And Seungcheol, stop sulking. You look like a dork.”

And with that, he closed the door.

“HE SAID I’M A DORK?!?!?!” was what Jihoon heard as soon as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya..... another update bc i just cant wait to start another series
> 
> follow me: chwehanseol.tumblr.com


	5. 004 - Pink Lolita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol decided that Jihoon would look good in red and maybe a little white-silverish highlights.

“Jihoon, is it true that your Dad’s a composer?”

“Um yeah. It’s true,” Jihoon answered. He never liked it whenever his dad was brought into the topic, he just had something against his dad.

“Then Jihoon-ie must be talented too, no?”

Jihoon let out a chuckle due to embarrassment. “No. It’s just my father.”

“Really?” Another girl asked. “But you look like someone who likes to play an instrument.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t,” he murmured.

Jihoon did not have the intention to be pitied but the girls around him was cooing, literally swooned by him as if he was a little puppy.

It was something that Jihoon had to get over with every day because he was forced to come to the third music room for he was officially a member. Although it was against his will, somehow Joshua always had something up in his sleeves. Just yesterday Jihoon found out that Joshua have his own bodyguards (one of them was the one who kidnapped Jihoon on his first day as a member slash pirate) and he had his own ways of trying to make Jihoon to attend every session.

The thing that Jihoon enjoyed the most being in the club was that, his social skills were gradually increasing. He used to get so nervous talking to people but with the help of the girls around him, he managed to stop turning red and stop blinking nonstop.

He was dubbed as the cutest member in the club, which annoyed him, because he knew he was only being called that because of his height.

Jihoon groaned when they had a club meeting (which to Jihoon, it was just a waste of time), and decided that Jihoon’s role would be the ‘cute Lolita type’ or whatever the hell that is. Jihoon cannot even do aegyo; it was frustrating when his clients asked him to do aegyo sometimes.

Despite the fact that he would come home feeling tired and he had to sleep extra late to study, he kind of enjoyed being in the club. For once, he actually stopped thinking about Japan.

 

“Jihoon?” his mother began, her eyes were wide in horror.

“Don’t even mention it, mom,” Jihoon grumbled as he dropped the bag he had draped on his shoulder onto the floor with a loud thud.

“What happened to your hair…?”

“I said don’t mention it, mom.”

Jihoon was so pissed at the other members of the host club. Jihoon knew he was not the most good looking guy or anything, but they did not have to go this far. It was all Seungcheol’s and Soonyoung’s idea. Those bastards.

“Oh god,” Jihoon murmured to himself as he held the mirror higher, staring at his reflection on the mirror.

His hair was pink.

Really, really pink.

The members had ganged up on him when Soonyoung dyed his hair. At first they were going for red and maybe silver-ish until that moron Soonyoung mixed the colours together to turn the dyes pink. He was forced to sit on Wonwoo’s lap, as Wonwoo hugged him tightly from behind, refraining him from running away. Meanwhile, Jun was holding his left leg and Seungcheol was holding the other one, to minimize the amount of damage he would make.

Joshua, on the other hand, only chuckled in amusement like a bastard he always was.

“Let me go!!” he was beginning to become exhausted of saying the same three words over and over again.

“Just endure it, dying your hair wouldn’t hurt!!” Seungcheol screamed.

“NO!”

“Aw, come on, you’d look super cute,” Soonyoung cooed.

“JUST FUCKING DYE HIS HAIR, YOU MORON, I’M IN PAIN HERE,” Jun screamed out, trying to hold Jihoon’s leg that kept on moving, probably trying to kick Jun if he managed to lose his grip on it. He proceeded to scream in Chinese, which Jihoon bet meant some pretty nasty words.

“STOP!!!” Jihoon wailed, trying to wiggle his way free from their grasp.

Wonwoo, who was having a hard time trying to keep him still, only grunted.

“Okay, okay,” Soonyoung mumbled.

“Are you sure you know how to do this, Soonyoung?” Seungcheol asked.

“Um, yeah, I’ve read the instructions, remember?”

“Then why the hell are you holding a toothbrush?!”

“It said too — oh, it’s not toothbrush.”

“You dumbass!!” Jun screeched.

“Let me go!!!” Jihoon cried out.

For the first time since they were holding Jihoon down, Wonwoo finally complained, “Someone stop him from moving around. I don’t think I… can…” he groaned again.

“For a small guy, you’re pretty strong,” Joshua commented with an astounded look on his face.

“I’m not small,” Jihoon panted. He stopped moving for a while, and the other three who was holding him relaxed for a while.

When they let their guards down, Jihoon began to wriggle again, but his attempt of escaping failed because Wonwoo was stronger than he was. During his attempt of escaping, his leg accidentally hit Seungcheol’s face, which caused Seungcheol to let out a loud cry while Jun was laughing so hard Jihoon swore he heard a fart noise.

“Guys…?” Wonwoo called out. “A little help here…?” he grumbled again.

“Oh ya,” Jun murmured before he hold Jihoon’s leg tighter.

Seungcheol was on the floor, placing a hand on his cheek, rubbing the sore spot. “MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!”

“Okay, will you guys hold his head or something? I need his head to stay still so I can apply the dye nicely,” Soonyoung requested.

“You dimwit, you’re the only one with free hands.”

“Joshua?” Soonyoung called.

“Make me,” Joshua beamed.

Soonyoung decided he was against it.

“President, stop lying on the floor and help us, for God’s sake!”

Seungcheol sobbed. “No! I’m too sad for this!! My very very very beautiful—”

“Do you want me to kick you?!” Jun interrupted.

“I’ll kick you harder if you try to hold me again!” Jihoon threatened.

“If you’re not helping, this is going to take more time, you know. After all, this is your goddamn idea,” Soonyoung whined.

“You guys want him to stop moving?”

“YES,” all of them answered in unison.

“Well,” Seungcheol smirked, standing up from the ground. “Let the King do it!”

Joshua watched as Seungcheol swaggered his way towards Jihoon. Jihoon watched in fear as Seungcheol had his eyes on him the moment he stood from the ground. “You won’t shut up, won’t you?” Seungcheol murmured in a low voice, the same one that brought shiver down Jihoon’s spine.

Without any warning, Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and inched his face closer towards his.

“LEMME—”

His scream was cut by Seungcheol’s lips which were planted on top of his. As if his kiss was the switch to Jihoon’s body, Jihoon became frozen and suddenly, his vision went dark.

Seungcheol pulled away, expecting the small boy to be suffering from blood loss because of the kiss but to his surprise, he had his eyes closed and he was not moving at all.

“Oh my god!” Jun screamed.

“What the hell? Why is he sleeping?!” Seungcheol screeched.

Confused, Wonwoo tilted his head to find that Jihoon was unconscious.

“YOU KILLED HIM!” Jun yelped.

“I KISSED HIM,” Seungcheol defended himself.

“What — what happened?” Soonyoung asked. Apparently he had his back facing them all the time when the incident occurred; he was too busy mixing the red and silver-ish white dye together.

Jun, let his grip on Jihoon’s leg go, and stood up as he pointed at Seungcheol accusingly. “Our president gave Jihoon the kiss of the death! Have you even brushed your teeth when you did that?!”

“What the fuck are you on,” Soonyoung murmured.

“I just kissed him!”

“Why would you do that?” Soonyoung whispered.

“Because he won’t stop moving and talking and he hit my face!”

Joshua smiled sideways, in a way that made him so evilly handsome.

“Alright, whatever. Wonwoo, can you please bring him to the bathroom? I just found out I have to wash his hair for a moment.”

 

“What… the… hell.”

Jihoon stood still, trying to figure out if it was a dream or reality. He was kidnapped, for the second time, only this time he was actually brought somewhere. Still clad in his school uniform, he wiped a hand at the back of his neck before loosening his tie. The weather was hot, even though it was January.

He could not believe at the sight in front of him.

He was at the beach.

He was at the motherfucking beach.

He blinked.

And blinked.

Joshua was sitting on one of the wonderfully coloured beach chairs under a huge umbrella while flipping on a file that had ‘FOR AUTHORISED PERSONNEL ONLY’ sticker plastered on the cover. He was wearing a plain white shirt along with brown coloured shorts. Jihoon had to admit that Joshua looked good, like really good. It was as if he did not have any dark side or something.

Jihoon saw Soonyoung, who was drinking coconut milk straight from the coconut with a straw, while his other hand was holding a blue and white ball.

It was unbelievable how the beach was empty except for the members. Jihoon was not sure if he should feel amazed (because did they really rent a beach just for themselves?) or mad (how dare these people use their money to rent a beach for themselves!).

Jihoon decided a few moments later that he was amazed because he could not be mad when the fragrance of the coconut aroma was waffling in the air. There were trees surrounding the area and the warm wind was moving the waves gently.

“Wow.” He was astonished.

“Hey,” Seungcheol’s voice shaken him out of a trance as he felt Seungcheol’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Why’re you still in your uniform?”

Jihoon looked up to him with a dumbfounded look on his face. Ever since the incident, Jihoon refused to be near Seungcheol. That kiss maniac. How dare he kiss Jihoon like that? Jihoon turned around, escaping from Seungcheol’s grip. “I was brought here without notice, thank you very much. Now, I would really like to go— ”

Seungcheol stopped him by grabbing on his wrist and grinned. Oh, Jihoon hated it when he grinned, it caused his pink lips to glistened. Him and his stupid pink glistening lips. “Come on now, don’t be such a sourpuss.”

“Who are you call—”

“Jun!” Seungcheol screamed out. As soon as he heard his name being called, Jun dashed towards Seungcheol. “Show him the dressing room.”

“Aye, president.”

“Look, I just wanna—”

And Jihoon was then pulled by force to the dressing room.

 

Jihoon swore Jun was the most idiotic son of a bitch he ever met. He wished he had never met him in the first place.

Jihoon was trying to change to a nice shirt, which Jun had promised to give him when he got inside when he realized his school attire was taken by Jun. Jihoon was starting to get worried that Jun was playing a prank on him, but his soothing voice managed to calm Jihoon down.

“Do you bring extra underwear with you?”

“No.”

“Why in the world would you NOT bring an extra underwear to school?”

“Why the hell would I?” Jihoon shot back.

“Just in case you peed in your pants, dumbass.”

“I would never pee in my pants. Do you think I’m a baby or something?”

“You are the baby in this club,” Jun chuckled.

“YAH!” he screamed as he banged at the door of the dressing room.

Jun guffawed. “Yeah, whatever. Just give me your boxers.”

“What the hell? Are you asking me to actually be naked in this damned room?!”

“You’re in a damned room, Jihoon,” Jun mimicked. “No one can see your peepee.”

Jihoon flushed. “I’m fucking naked right now with only my boxers on. Can’t you just give me a shirt already?”

Jun groaned, he hated it when things did not go the way he wanted. “Whatever, I’m leaving. Just go out with your underwear for all I care.”

“OKAY, OKAY, FINE,” he retreated in anger. “Stupid chinese bastard,” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

“I heard that, you dick.”

“Yeah, it was meant to be heard,” he groaned before flinging his boxer on top of the door.

Jun shoved a folded outfit underneath the gap on the door. When Jihoon realized that Jun was, indeed, playing a prank on him, it was too late. Jihoon tried to grab his boxers — he would rather wear his boxers then that ridiculous satanic outfit — but Jun had taken his boxers away and from the sound of his stupid laugh, he already ran far away. Jihoon prayed he would trip on a seashell and ripped his own balls.

“JUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally blown away by the love i got every time i updated. thank you so much for commenting - u guys made my day <3
> 
> follow me: chwehanseol.tumblr.com


	6. 005 - Coconut Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon was kidnapped again but this time he found himself being dragged to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg can i just say i am deeply sorry for this boring & short chapter. pls forgive me otl
> 
> on the other hand, i might be updating slowly this time. i have a lot of idea in my head for this fic + if i am feeling nice, i'd include back stories of how each member is recruited to join the host club, that is if you guys want to (all in favor say aye)
> 
> anyways, thank you so much for reading. pls leave a feedback to let me know whatchu think! <3

“HOLY SHIT,” Soonyoung screamed, before laughing his ass off.

Jihoon had to come out of the dressing room wearing a frilly creamed colour bikini. It was probably the worst thing he had ever worn ever; not to mention that it was a girl’s fucking bikini. Jihoon’s ears turned red as he made his way to Soonyoung and kick the blonde boy on the shin.

Joshua, who was sitting on the beach chair, only glanced at Jihoon as if it was normal and turned his attention back to his file.

Jihoon was scanning his surroundings, trying to find Jun. He had thought of ways to annihilate Jun without leaving any evidence that it was him.

Seungcheol’s jaw dropped to the floor, his eyes widened as huge as saucers. He was no sure what he was feeling when he saw Jihoon coming out of the closet wearing… that. Sure, he had seen Soonyoung and even Wonwoo wearing that frilly bikini (because of Jun), and it was goddamn hilarious but Jihoon…

It was different seeing Jihoon.

For starters, he was short. Not to mention that his face was fair too; he’d pass as a girl if he was given a wig. Jihoon had a petite structure, a bit muscular on his arms, but it was not obvious. His recently dyed pink hair was totally not helping either. Seungcheol gulped.

‘Holy fuck.’

But Wonwoo just had to ruin the moment.

He stepped in, covering Jihoon’s body with a towel and handing him a nicely folded outfit — which seemed like a proper outfit now. Jihoon looked up to him, sniffed because he was so touched and grabbed the outfit. His anger diminished, when Wonwoo gave him a flat smile.

“Th-thanks,” Jihoon stuttered, sounding nervous than angry.

“Don’t mention it,” Wonwoo murmured.

‘WHAT!! THE!! FUCK!!’

Seungcheol was not sure if he was pissed because he could have been Jihoon’s knight in shining armor or the fact that Wonwoo just had to cover Jihoon up. He glared at Wonwoo, that lanky mother fucker, who made his way to the nearest tree and climbed on it. When Wonwoo disappeared from his sight (probably sitting on a branch of the tree or sleeping, who the fuck cares), Seungcheol glanced at Jihoon, whose eyes were staring at the same tree.

Realization dawned to Seungcheol that Jihoon was watching Wonwoo too, but in admiration.

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes.

“What are you looking at, president?” Joshua’s voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Wa-wait, what? M-me? Nothing. Just admiring the sky,” Seungcheol stammered.

Joshua chuckled in amusement as he replied in English, “I’m wondering if that is your exact purpose of begging me to bring you guys to my membership’s pool resort.”

“I told you that you’re banned from speaking English, Joshua,” Seungcheol reminded.

Joshua rolled his eyes, knowing well that Seungcheol was just too lazy to learn English that he literally banned everyone who were multilingual, to never speak any other language besides Korean unless they were with clients.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me.”

Joshua only chuckled.

 

“Hey, baby, I see you’ve changed,” Jun teased.

“Fuck you, Jun,” Jihoon muttered under his breath.

“Sorry, love, you know very well I like girls.”

“You and your girls can rot in hell,” Jihoon replied.

Jun only let out a loud laugh before wrapping his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. “If I were to say the truth, you’re probably the one who can pull off that bikini the best. Soonyoung looked pretty cute though and Wonw—”

Before Jun could continue, Jihoon kicked his shin as hard as he could, causing him to yell out in pain.

“The fuck was that for?!” he cried.

“God, I hate you so fucking much,” Jihoon growled, putting as much venom as he could into the sentence.

 

Although the beginning was… such a hassle, Jihoon was loving the scenery in front of him. Jihoon had found coconuts everywhere under the tree and with Soonyoung’s help, he managed to poke a hole to it and drank coconut juice directly from the coconut. It was refreshing and Jihoon liked it very much.

Jihoon was sitting on one of those beach chairs, purposely sitting on Joshua’s seat when the boy was going somewhere while Soonyoung placed his butt on the seat next to him.

He took another sip of the juice before sighing happily. Jun was swimming in the blue sea and once in a while, he would stop just to stand up and flex his muscles, earning a disgusted groan from Soonyoung. Jihoon glanced at Wonwoo, who was just sitting in the sand, hands were building what Jihoon surmised was a sandcastle but Jihoon knew his mind was elsewhere.

“Why are you staring at Wonwoo?”

Startled, he turned to Soonyoung while frantically shaking his head. He was caught. Flustered, he tried to counter, “I w-was not.”

“Yeah right,” Soonyoung teased with a sardonic grin on his face.

In attempt to defend himself, he rolled his eyes and let out a scoff. “Really.”

“Whatever~” Soonyoung was not buying it. Jihoon was about to protest again, but thankfully Soonyoung decided to change the topic. “I really hope you know how lucky you really are.”

At the sound of his serious tone, Jihoon blinked. “Uh, okay, thanks.”

“No, really. You are really lucky.”

“And why is tha—”

“Because you have been chosen by president.”

“Okay…”

“He can be a hardass sometimes, but trust me, there’s a reason for that.”

Jihoon was dumbfounded by the members (well, for now, it was only Joshua and Soonyoung) who kept on praising their dumb president. Not exactly, praise, but they kept on telling Jihoon that Seungcheol was a really good guy and whatnot. Sure, it was obvious that Jihoon hated to be a part of the host club, and he had no intention hiding the fact that he wanted to distance himself from Seungcheol, but it irked him that they kept on telling him that there was a reason and blablabla.

“Ya, I get it,” Jihoon interrupted before Soonyoung could elaborate any further.

Soonyoung gave him a warm smile. “All of us love him, we truly do. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”

There was something in Soonyoung’s voice that made Jihoon stop and thought for a moment.

“You should be thankful to him too, you know.”

Jihoon gave him a lopsided smile before he drank the coconut juice.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a feedback to let me know watchu think! thx luv yall


End file.
